I Quit!
by Rhap-chan-Tat-chan
Summary: Unable to tolerate Kagome and the others depending on him, Inuyasha quits! And that's only the beginning... IYLove Hina crossover!
1. Chap1

Rhapsody-**glomps Tat** Yay! You're posting our Inuyasha fic!

Tat-**cough** **gag** Can't. . .breathe. . .Tat-chan. . .need. . .air. . .**hack** **hack** **cough** **cough**

Rhapsody-**lets go** In case you havent' noticed, this is a co-written fic. Meaning it was written by two authors!

Tat-**grumbles** They could've figured that out after a couple of chapters. . .

Rhapsody-^__^ I know, but sometimes we get a dumb blonde in the audience. No offence to blondes.

Tat-We don't own Inuyasha. The 'Great Power Evil Genius' Rumiko Takahashi does.

'Nough said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

CHAPTER ONE (by Tat)

"Young lady, please… will you bear me a son to avenge me against Naraku should I fail?"

Miroku clasped his hands with a beautiful woman in a kimono who sweatdropped.

"*Cough* lecher. *cough*" Inuyasha commented, passing by.

While Miroku attempted to fetch him a lady, Kagome and Sango were sipping tea and making a bet on whether Miroku would succeed this time.

"He is SO not going to succeed," Kagome said plainly.

"I don't know…" Sango sighed. "This one looks naïve enough to take the bait."

Unfortunately though, neither Kagome nor Sango would know who would have actually won the bet because a demon came out of nowhere to attack the village.

The demon had an oversized lizard's form; it did the usual demon thing: tear down the village and make all of the defenseless people quake in their boots. 

"It's Godzilla!" a villager cried and scurried off.

"Inuyasha!!!" everyone screamed. As if on command the said person came with his Tetsusaiga ready.

"Kagome! See if it has any jew—"

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo just sitting there watching him and stuffing popcorn in their mouths.

"Go get him, Inuyasha!"

Sango waved a flag.

The silvery haired demon growled. "Why is it that I do all the work?!"

"Because we said so." 

Inuyasha scowled at them and killed the demon lizard thingy. Then he walked away leaving them behind.

"I quit!"

"You didn't quit! We fired you!" Sango yelled, even though the silvery haired one was long gone.


	2. Chap2

Rhapsody-We do not own Inuyasha, once again. . .it belongs to the evil genius, Rumiko Takahashi.

**sweatdrop** 'Evil Genius'. . .?

**shakes her head and shrugs** By the way. . .where's Tat? **looks around for the co-author**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

CHAPTER TWO (by Rhapsody)

"He… quit?"

Kagome turned a puzzled frown to her companions. Sango shrugged, Miroku nodded, and Shippo shared her puzzled look.

"Apparently he's tired of being the muscle all the time," Miroku said wisely.

"But… We need him!" Kagome said. "How dare he—!"

Sango said, "Are you sure we need him, or you need him?" She gave Miroku a knowing glance.

"I—you—we—!" Kagome sputtered, her face turning red. She turned away and regained her composure, then turned back with fire in her eyes.

"Come on, we've gotta find him!"

She grabbed her bike and stomped off in the direction Inuyasha had gone. Shippo followed, calling, "Wait for me!" and after a moment Miroku made to follow them too. Sango caught his sleeve.

"What are you doing? We can handle it by ourselves!" she insisted.

"Kagome is the only one who can sense the jewel shards," he reminded her as he continued walking. "And she can't exactly take care of herself, you know."

Sango sighed, resigned, and followed him.

In an entirely different universe Keitaro Urashima was busy about his normal activities. In other words, he was innocently about to walk into the girls' bath when all of the Hinata House females were within.

His reason this time was that he was following Tama-chan. The hot-springs turtle had tired of his company and was ready to relax in its normal environment with Naru and the group. Keitaro, idiot that he is sometimes, didn't realize what he had done until he saw… everything.

He gaped in amazement, absently grabbing Tama-chan for support, and so did the girls for a moment. But they recovered quickly (he does this often enough, after all) and with a bloodthirsty battle cry they advanced on their landlord angrily…

Sometime during the ensuing fight he was flung, dazed, up through the roof and above the city, suspending the laws of physics to land exactly on the roof of a temple and fall through into a well, and then into another world.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tat-Please review, thankies. **hides behind a couch and eats all the cookies** Hope Rhap-chan doesn't find me. . .**worried look**


	3. Chap3

Rhapsody-**bows** Thanks to whomever reviewed. Tat is still. . .mysteriously 'gone'. **grins knowingly** I Bet she went into 'EAT mode' again. . .

**sighs** We do NOT own Inuyasha or Love Hina. Speaking of which, someone was asking who Keitaro is.

Lets see. . .how shall I explain this. . .?

Keitaro is the main character off of Love Hina, he's the owner of a girl's dorm and often finds himself in questionable situations like seeing the girls nude, accidently feeling up. . .etc.

Why he's here. . .**finds an excuse**

You-**stare** Yes?

Rhapsody-Um. . .just read the fic! Stop asking questions! **goes back to being calm and serious**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

CHAPTER THREE (by Rhapsody)

"Stupid… ungrateful… wrenches!" Inuyasha was muttering as he stalked through the underbrush. Angrily he clawed a tree limb that was in his way and passed beneath.

"Expect me to do all the work! Well, let's see how well they do without Inuyasha to save their tails," he continued grumbling.

"Inuyasha!" came a yell so far away that even he with his sensitive dog ears could hardly hear it. His ears twitched. That was Kagome's voice…

He slowed his pace to think a minute. He wanted to go back to her, to make sure she was alright…

"Inuyasha!" another voice called—Miroku. Inuyasha grunted and went back to slashing at the shrubbery. Miroku would keep her safe…

"What am I thinking?" he said aloud as another thought occurred to him. "Yeah, keep her safe all right… And who knows what else, that lecher…" he finished with dark thoughts.

There was nothing else for it… He doubled back to keep watch. He wouldn't travel with them, no, he'd let them deal with demons by themselves. He wouldn't give in that easy.

But he would follow them and make sure Kagome was safe. She… she could find the jewel shards, after all. There was no other reason! None at all! He tried to convince himself that was the truth, all the while flitting easily through the undergrowth.

Keitaro finally regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw… a turtle.

"Myuh?" Tama-chan inquired from her position on Keitaro's chest.

Keitaro blinked and sat up slowly. He was… Well, it was dark. And kind of cold. He glanced upwards and saw a tiny square of light.

Where the heck was he?

"I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore, Tama-chan," he muttered to the animal, who then took to the air. She disappeared in the square of light, and then a few moments later sent an echoing "Myuh?" downwards to Keitaro.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he replied and began climbing the walls of wherever he was. Finally he collapsed, panting, out of what he could see now was a well. He glanced around in puzzlement at the forest. There wasn't any place like this in Tokyo…

"Tama-chan?" he said, suddenly realizing that the animal was nowhere in sight. There was a faint "Myuh" from his left and he stumbled through the bushes in that direction.

Suddenly the bushes (which were pricking him all over, but especially in tender places) parted and Keitaro fell out onto a path. A girl stepped on his back and then squealed in surprise, jumping back.

"Who are you?!"

"Aiuh," he managed, trying to get his wind back.

"Kagome?!"

A man dressed all in black ran into view and stepped on Keitaro too.

"Are you all right?" he called worriedly, not seeming to notice the body beneath his feet.

Wordlessly Kagome pointed at the man who had appeared out of nowhere, nearly giving her a heart attack. She took a second look at him. He appeared to be about college age…

And he was wearing contemporary clothes.

Miroku poked him in the back with his staff. "Who are you to disturb a young lady like that?" he asked.

"Oww!" the stranger protested. Miroku poked him again and repeated the question.

"My name is Keitaro Urashima," he admitted, seeming puzzled at their almost paranoid reaction to his appearance.

"And who is this?" another voice inquired as its owner appeared—a beautiful young woman in a feudal-era peasant outfit. She had a huge boomerang slung on her back, and there was a smaller being at her feet. A little boy or girl, Keitaro couldn't tell, with… fox feet.

He gaped in astonishment. The little boy or girl just blinked.

"What's with him? Does he know where Inuyasha went?" it asked in a high child's voice, probably male.

"That's a good question," the man in black agreed. He poked Keitaro again (Keitaro was really starting to dislike that staff). "Why are you here? And have you seen a silver-haired half-demon around here anywhere?"

"You're the first people I've seen, and I only found you because I was looking for my turtle. Where am I?" Keitaro asked. He was baffled.

"You are in the Era of Warring States," the girl who had stepped on him first told him cheerfully.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm Kagome," she continued as if what she had just said was not unusual in any way. She leaned down and pulled him to his feet.

"And who's this?" Inuyasha asked himself as he smelled a new scent in the air. Probably human… But he couldn't be too sure. He ran faster so he could reach Kagome in time to protect her if there was need.


	4. Chap4

Since no one really bothers to read this I'm just going to post this up. As you peoples already know, we don't own Inuyasha.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

CHAPTER FOUR (by Tat)

She pulled Keitaro up to his feet. He brushed the dust off himself and sweatdropped. That black-robed guy and the boomerang girl were surrounding him, examining his height, weight, even what he had for breakfast!

"You know, Kagome, while Inuyasha's away this guy can serve as a replacement…" Sango mused to herself.

"NO ONE will ever replace Inuyasha," Kagome said hotly, closing her eyes.

"And why is that…?" Sango said with a hint of knowing in her voice.

"Be—be—because no one else will fall face first onto the ground every time I say 'SIT,'" she quickly replied, with a flush on her cheeks.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha he WAS nearby when Kagome said 'Sit,' causing him to fall out of his tree and land smack dab on his face.

"What was that?" Shippo's ears twitched.

Everyone ignored the lil fox demon. Their main attention was Keitaro, who was now dressed in red yukata with some construction paper ears plastered on top his head.

The lecher sighed. "It's just not the same…"

Watching from a distance, Inuyasha growled, "How dare they replace me! Besides, that guy looks FAT in MY yukata!"

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was wandering around the forest, bored. He wasn't being evil or thinking evil thoughts. He was wondering why Apple Jacks don't taste like apples.

His ugly, annoying, green slave thingy Jaken annoyingly skipped behind him singing in that annoying voice of his.

Frankly, Sesshomaru didn't like his green slave guy. In fact, he thought to himself, Why haven't I killed him yet?

An evil idea came to mind. "Jaken, if I said 'Go jump off a bridge,' would you do it?"

"Yes master, don't you remember yesterday when you told me to?"

He sweatdropped in remembrance. Despite the fact his annoying slave jumped off the extremely high bridge he STILL lived… something Sesshomaru didn't want.

"Jaken," said he, "go to Afghanistan and volunteer to be a bomb target. Let it HIT you. Got that?"

"Yes, master." The annoying green slave walked away in his annoying way, not even hearing Sesshomaru chuckling.

"Maybe this time he'll die…"


	5. Chap5

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE (by Rhapsody)

/These people were weird,/ Keitaro had long ago decided-in fact, the moment he had  
fallen into their presence. But making them mimic their missing companion… That  
was just strange. 

"Tama-chan?" he called hopefully into the treetops. If he found the turtle he could go  
back home. If he returned without her… Well, he could picture the hurts the girls  
would give him. Wincing, he felt his skull in anticipation. Nope, not returning to  
present time anytime soon…

"Inuyasha, give me the Tetsusaiga!" a strange voice commanded and another demon  
dropped from the trees. He was… well, cool-looking. Keitaro found himself wishing  
Inuyasha dressed like that--his yukata made Keitaro look fat. 

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku said with a sharp breath. He fingered the beads on his gloved  
hand and Sango pulled her boomerang off her back. 

"Um… ah…" Keitaro stuttered as the demon approached. He tried to draw the sword  
from the sheath at his side, but Sango hadn't been able to find a suitable replacement  
for the Tetsusaiga and had simply stuck a stick in the improvised sheath. 

"A stick?!" Keitaro said in disgust. He threw it down and wished that Motoko was  
here. She would slay the demon with no trouble, despite his awesome villainy… After  
all, she could always kick Keitaro's butt. 

The demon stopped in his approach and studied him with a critical eye. 

"You're not Inuyasha!" he said with powerful surprise, breaking his usual calm. 

"Um… no," Keitaro answered, relieved. "Hope I haven't caused you any trouble…"

The demon actually considered it as he stood there. "Actually, you have," he said  
finally. "I'll just have to kill you." 

"WHAT?!" Keitaro protested. Before he finished the word Sesshomaru's claws were at  
his jugular. But before he could end Keitaro's life, an annoying voice floated through  
the trees…

"Sesshomaru! Master Sesshomaru!" 

"Dammit," Sesshomaru cursed almost under his breath. "Why doesn't he die…?"

He let go of Keitaro as a small, green, annoying creature wandered into their presence. 

"Jaken, didn't I tell you to go be a bomb target?" 

The creature nodded enthusiastically and said, "I was, I was!!! Except the bomb  
malfunctioned and it didn't explode on me. I just got hit with a bit of debris." 

Proudly he displayed a very small cut on his very long nose. 

Sesshomaru sighed in disappointment and started fading back into the trees. "Come,  
Jaken," he called over his shoulder. "We need to find Inuyasha…

"And come up with another scheme to rid myself of you," he said under his breath, and  
began considering sending the creature to an 80%-off sale on the day after  
Thanksgiving… No way could he survive that…

*

Inuyasha grinned as he observed Sesshomaru threatening Keitaro, but was rather  
disappointed when his brother walked off. 

"Are you looking for me, brother?" he said quietly, as to not be heard. "Come and get  
me…"

He drew the Tetsusaiga and was pleased by its beautiful sheen. To test it he chopped  
straight through a branch and met with no resistance…

But it was his branch. 

*

"Did you hear that?" Shippo asked as he heard another crash in the forest. But no one  
had--they were all arguing with Keitaro about the use of a wooden stick in demon-  
slaying. 


	6. Chap6

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

CHAPTER SIX (by Tat)

Inuyasha lifted himself to his feet. 

"Note to self," he mumbled. "Never show off sword to self and cut ANYTHING." 

He started walking, every so often sniffing the air for his brother's scent. Sesshomaru  
wasn't far off. The half-demon sped off to his brother, but was surprised when  
Sesshomaru grabbed him by his yukata. He was expecting him?! 

"Inuyasha, hand over the Tetsusaiga." 

Sesshomaru held out a clawed hand. "Come on, I don't have all day." 

"NO." 

Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha some Pokémon trading cards. "I'll give you my good  
cards if you hand it over." 

Inuyasha snorted. Pokémon is out. Yu-Gi-Oh! cards…" He held out some of the said  
cards, "are in now." 

A growl came from Sesshomaru as he let his halfling brother go. 

"So where's that annoying green guy?" Inuyasha asked. He scanned the forest around  
him, confused. "Did you finally kill him?!" 

"Not sure, I sent him to go to the mall on Christmas. No way he'll survive that, with  
the crowds and all. Now tell me why you 'quit'…"

*

Naraku was sitting menacingly in a nearby tree in his baboon get-up. He smirked  
menacingly and ran the jewel shards through his hands. 

"Without Inuyasha the rest of the gang won't stand a chance. They're so weak… soon…  
soon I'll get you all out of my way--"

The pizza delivery guy held up a pizza and Naraku paid him. 

"Yes, I WILL get you all… as soon as I finish eating my stuffed crust pizza." 


	7. Chap7

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN (by Rhapsody)

"Why do you care why I quit?" Inuyasha scowled at his brother. Sesshomaru  
shrugged. 

"Just curious…"

He started to fade back into the trees but Inuyasha's hand on his arm held him back.  
The half-demon's golden eyes had a desperate look in them. 

"I'll tell you! I have to tell someone before I go crazy…"

Inwardly Sesshomaru sighed, but he agreed and soon they were arranged comfortably.  
Inuyasha was lying on his back on a couch-shaped stone and Sesshomaru had settled  
himself on a hollowed-out tree that resembled a high-backed chair. He pushed a pair  
of spectacles up on his nose and wrapped his good hand around a pen. 

"Let us stadt at de beginning," he said with a horrible imitation German accent. 

"Well, not too long after I was whelped, I ran into some trouble with my family life.  
My mother was human, my father demon, and my brother quite evil--"

"Notd that far back, yis?" 

Inuyasha sighed and recollected his thoughts. "There was a Godzilla demon attacking  
the village…"

*

Keitaro's feet were starting to tire. Didn't these people do anything but walk? 

_Oh yeah, they fought demons…_

He trooped on determinedly. No demons for him, thank you…

"No demons," he muttered to himself. 

"Hmm? Well, that's too bad," a cool voice replied, and a figure wearing a baboon skin  
dropped from the trees before them. 

"You stole Sesshomaru's entrance," Kagome told him, not seeming very concerned.  
She drew an arrow and fit it to her bow. 

"Darn it," the baboon creature replied, seeming upset. "Did I really? I do like to be  
original, you know…"

"Yeah, your constant little golem trick is real original," Sango said skeptically,  
and pulled her boomerang from her back. 

"You're so intelligent…" Miroku said to her appreciatively. "Would you--"

"Not now, Miroku!" she said, and whacked him over the head with her boomerang. He  
collapsed to the ground with swirly eyes. 

"What do you want, Naraku???" Shippo asked daringly from his hiding place behind  
Kagome. 

"The jewel shards, of course," the baboon guy replied. 

"Well… you c-can't have them!" Keitaro stuttered bravely, and tried to draw his stick  
with an impressive motion that made him fall on his face. Naraku laughed humorlessly. 

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Well, I'll just be taking these and going…" he said casually and reached  
for Kagome's neck. She backed away with a frightened look. 

"Inuyasha!" she screamed desperately. Nothing happened for a long moment. Then  
Naraku smiled. 

"He won't protect you any longer…"

"But I will!" Miroku insisted, recovering from his knock on the head. There was a large  
band-aid covering his bump. He fumbled with his prayer beads and revealed…

Keitaro blinked. Did that guy really have a hole in his hand?!? 

But before he could find out a buzzing filled the air and large bugs came out of nowhere.  
Naraku laughed demonically. 

Everything broke into chaos. 

*

"And they were just sitting there, doing nothing--"

Inuyasha stopped abruptly. His ears pricked. 

"Yis, go ond…" Sesshomaru said, but Inuyasha got up with a quick movement. 

"Kagome's in trouble!" he said and took off. Sesshomaru calmly removed his dork  
glasses, tucked his notes away somewhere, and wandered off, whistling calmly. 

"Master!" 

_There was no way…_

*

Was that… a flash of red? And… silver hair? Nah. Couldn't be…

When all of the chaos died down, there was no sign of Naraku, but Kagome still had  
her jewel shards, and Inuyasha was still gone. What had happened? 

Miroku decided that Keitaro had more power than he seemed to and after a minute the  
group crowded around him, congratulating him. 

*

From his perch not very far away Inuyasha growled angrily. 

"How dare he get my credit?!" 

Angrily he sliced at the tree, careful not to hit his own branch. But as he raised the  
blade over his head he chopped through the one above him. It fell on his head. 

BOOM! CRASH!!! 

/Note to self… Do not draw sword near any tree ever…/ 


	8. Chap8

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT (by Tat)

Sesshomaru sweatdropped. /I just can't get rid of him, can I?/ 

"Master Sesshomaru!!!" Jaken's annoying voice came closer. 

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth. 

"Master, I went to the mall on Christmas Eve and guess what I got you! A cool looking  
yukata." He held up a white yukata with moon patterns on it. 

"Yeah, whatever. Now go to an *NSync concert and try to get backstage." 

/No way he'll survive that!/ Sesshomaru smiled evilly to himself. 

He closed his eyes and daydreamed of a life without Jaken. 

/With him out of the way none of my girlfriends will run off…/

In the past, Sesshomaru had fallen in love or… almost 'got lucky' with a couple of girls  
but they'd flee in fear of the ugly annoying green creature. 

"Myuh," the silvery haired demon heard. He opened his eyes wide and saw a… turtle?! 

"Myuh." 

"What is this thing?" 

Sesshomaru poked the turtle. 


	9. Chap9

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

CHAPTER NINE (by Rhapsody)

"Kaede!" Kagome called as they entered the village. An old woman came out of one  
of the huts and stared at Keitaro. 

"And who be this? He's not Inuyasha…" she said. Keitaro wondered how she could  
stare so piercingly with only one eye. He felt small and silly-looking in the red yukata  
with his paper ears blowing a little in the wind. 

"This is Keitaro," Kagome said in a distracted voice, mind not on the question. "Kaede,  
have you seen Inuyasha?" 

"I thought he was with ye… No, I hav't," Kaede replied. Kagome sighed unhappily and  
her shoulders slumped. 

"Kagome misses Inuyasha a lot," Shippo told the old lady, his eyes wide. "I don't miss  
him that much. He's mean. But not to Kagome." 

"Not to Kagome, of course," Miroku said with a knowing smile. 

"Shut up, Miroku," Kagome said, her face reddening. 

"What did I say?" he asked innocently. Kagome stomped off to Kaede's hut without  
bothering to reply. 

"Inuyasha left us after the last village in a sulk. Good riddance, I think," Sango  
informed Kaede. 

"And he fell out of the well. He belongs to Kagome's time," Miroku continued, pointing  
to Keitaro. 

"So why did't ye just send him back through?" 

"He's missing his turtle," Shippo volunteered, then paused. "What's a turtle?" 

*

"Green body covered by a hard rock…" Sesshomaru mused aloud as he examined Tama-  
chan. She wriggled in protest when he ran a claw down her patterned back. 

"Could it be… a turtle?" 

Sesshomaru had heard of the animal. It was good to eat if you could get its rock off…  
Well, that shouldn't be too hard. He grasped the rock and pulled at it. The turtle  
withdrew its head and extremities into the shell. Now, this was odd…

Sesshomaru peered into the shell. Small, shiny turtle eyes stared back at him. 

"Myuh," the turtle said, annoyed. It reached out and bit him on the nose. 

"Oh, shi--!!!" Sesshomaru began, but remembered that this story wasn't intended a high  
rating for language. He coughed the rest of it down. "Shitake mushrooms!" he  
corrected hurriedly. "It bit me!" 

He threw the turtle down and disgust and Tama-chan flew off without a care in the  
world, especially not for evil half-demons or Keitaro. 


	10. Chap10

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

CHAPTER TEN (by Tat)

WEEKS LATER…

Keitaro Urashima looked at the village from a tree. He'd gotten used to this place but  
he still wanted to go home. 

"Tama-chan, where are you?" he asked the wind that did nothing but whip at his face  
and blow his construction paper ears into the distance. He was worried. Tama-chan  
was missing and even though he had put up lost posters not a soul answered back. 

*

Inuyasha watched the imposter sit lonely in the tree. 

"That's my spot!" he growled and was about to draw his sword when he remembered  
all the accidents from weeks before. Unfortunately a monkey took his sword out for him  
and played with it. 

"Hey! Give me that!" 

The monkey swung the sword playfully, not realizing it cut the branch Inuyasha was on... 

*

THUMP!!! 

Shippo looked in the direction he had heard the noise. "Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Kagome asked. 

Shippo sweatdropped. "Never mind…"

*

The silvery-haired half-demon woke up when he felt someone poke him. When his  
eyes focused he found the 'someone' to be Sesshomaru. 

"You came to steal the Tetsusaiga again?!" he growled, dropping into a fighting stance.

Sesshomaru pushed a missing poster into his brother's face. "Is that village far from  
here?" 

Inuyasha grabbed the poster and read off it… 


	11. Chap11

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN (by Rhapsody)

"This is Kaede's village," Inuyasha realized as he stared at the poster. 'MISSING,' it  
read. 'ONE HOT-SPRINGS TURTLE. ANSWERS TO THE NAME TAMA-CHAN. PLEASE  
CONTACT…' And that was Kaede's address. 

Darkly Inuyasha thought a cuss word. He wasn't going to go back there yet! 

"Why do you want to know?" he asked Sesshomaru coldly. 

"Well… you see…"

Sesshomaru was having difficulty explaining. Finally he turned around and called,  
"Tama-chan!" 

A--was that a turtle?--flew into the clearing and settled itself on Sesshomaru's  
shoulder. It rubbed on him like a cat. Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru gave him an  
annoyed glare. 

"It won't stop following me!" he explained, irritated, as Tama-chan said, "Myuh!"  
happily. 

Inuyasha wasn't really listening. He was looking at the scar on Sesshomaru's nose.  
It was small and barely visible, but he did have good eyes. He didn't remember it  
being there before. 

Sesshomaru noticed the stare and a light flush of embarrassment rose to his cheeks. 

"It bit me, okay?!" he admitted angrily. "And apparently it likes my taste, 'cause it  
won't leave me alone! It's worse than Jaken!!!" Roughly he grabbed the turtle around  
the middle and threw it towards the ground. It easily pulled out of the steep dive and  
perched itself on Sesshomaru's head. 

"Is it around here or not?!" he asked Inuyasha, who was thinking about something… or  
rather someone, more specifically the opportunity to see a certain someone…   
He started out of his daydream and replied. 

"Yeah, I've been there." 

"Take me there!" Sesshomaru said desperately. His expression, combined with the  
turtle resting on his head, was so comical that it made Inuyasha laugh. When he could  
speak again, he considered long and hard. It would be nice to see Kagome  
again… Er, well… he didn't mean it that way, of course… Of course…

He shook his head, banishing the thoughts, and Sesshomaru's face fell. He thought  
that Inuyasha had refused, and turned dejectedly to go, but Inuyasha called him back. 

"All right, I'll take ya. As a favor to my brother, no other reason at all… None at all.  
You owe me." 

And they darted off in the direction of Kaede's village. 


	12. Chap12

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE, OR WHAT THERE IS OF IT… (by Tat)

"Inuyasha, must you wear that ridiculous wig?" Sesshomaru asked. "And I don't think  
that those glasses and… that oversized yukata will do you any good either." 

"I'm sorta undercover here…" Inuyasha whispered. 

"What for?" 

Inuyasha didn't answer. His gaze was locked onto a certain black haired girl with a  
cheery personality. She was dressed in a high school uniform, clothing strange to the  
people of feudal Japan. "Ah, I understand… her…"

Sesshomaru rubbed his chin in thought. 

***

Tat glared at Vanir. "How dare you NOT give me good enough ideas!" 

The elfish muse wrinkled his nose at the cat girl. "Eh, who cares? Just send it off to  
Rhapsody and you're rid of the fic." He shrugged. 

"Sure." And with a click of her mouse she sent the fic off to her co-writer, who I'm sure  
would be MORE than happy that she received such a short chapter to write off with. 

It's sarcasm folks, don't you understand it? 


	13. Chap13

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

"Grr…" Rhapsody said to herself, almost pulling her hair out. Only instinct stopped her--  
she loved those purple curls. "Tat-chan might be a villain, but usually she's easy to  
work with," she said reflectively to Starsong. The cat guardian shrugged.

"You know how to get her back…"

Rhapsody sighed. "I know, but I actually like writing long chapters… Ah, well, I'm sure  
I'll think of something evil to do to her." 

And with a flourish of her violet-painted fingernails she started to type. 

***

CHAPTER THIRTEEN (by Rhapsody) 

"We have visitors!" Sango informed Kagome, suspicion in her voice. "Someone new,  
and… Sesshomaru." 

"Sesshomaru?!" Kagome squeaked. "Now that Inuyasha isn't around?!" 

"Don't worry," Sango said with an evil smile, and cracked her knuckles. "I think Miroku  
and I can handle him." 

"But what about his friend? Who knows what powers he might have!" 

"He won't give us any trouble," Miroku said quietly, joining the conversation. Kagome  
gave him a puzzled look. 

"How do you know?" she asked. 

"Trust me," he said, a secretive smile on his face. 

The pair approached them and cut off their conversation. Sango tensed but Sesshomaru  
made no move to attack. As they looked at him they realized something and their  
eyes widened in surprise. 

"Um… Did you know…?" Kagome began diplomatically. Sesshomaru made a sharp  
gesture to cut her off. 

"Yes," he said edgily, "I know there is a turtle on my head. That is why I and my  
companion Inu--"

His friend coughed loudly, giving Sesshomaru a pointed look. Kagome took a better  
look at him. He seemed familiar… But she was sure she knew no one with a big black  
afro and such ugly green yukata. 

"Inu-hoshi*," Sesshomaru continued smoothly. "He's a bit of an astronomy buff. As I  
was saying, that is why we are here." 

((*Inu-hoshi translates as Dog Star, first thing that came to mind.)) 

Sesshomaru stiffly thrust one of Keitaro's missing posters under Kagome's nose. She  
took another look at the turtle. 

"Oh, you've found Tama-chan!" she said happily. "Keitaro will be so pleased. KEITARO!"  
she called back to Kaede's hut. There was no answer. 

"Does anyone know where Keitaro is?" she frowned after a moment. 

"Well, actually…" Miroku began, scuffing his foot in the dust as if he had done  
something wrong and was about to be scolded. "Keitaro is… well, it's a long story." 

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Start explaining," was all she said. 

***

"This is good," Rhapsody said. "It'll make Vanir get up off his little elvish butt and  
actually give Tat-chan another idea." 

"I'm a better muse than he is," Starsong purred superiorly. 

"That you are," she cooed back and petted the white winged cat creature on the head.  
"Until Tat proves otherwise… And that's a challenge!" 

And with a stroke of a key she sent the story on its way. 


	14. Chap14

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN (by Tat)

"What's the matter with Keitaro!?" 

Everyone had worried expressions except for Sesshomaru, who really didn't care, and  
Inuyasha, who still held a grudge against Keitaro (he didn't like being replaced). 

Miroku grunted. "H… his… construction paper ears blew away!" 

Gasp! 

"And we're out of glue and construction paper!" 

Gasp! 

Inuyasha snorted. "Please… you bakas* think that the ronin* is on the verge of death."

((*Baka means fool in Japanese. Ronin is a student who failed the college entrance  
exams.)) 

Right then Sango burst in. She didn't catch her breath before she began to speak. 

"The… evil… person… stole… the… the…"

"You can quit the 'something horrible has happened' voice, Sango." Miroku tapped  
impatiently on the ground with his staff. 

She straightened up. "Someone has stolen the Sticksaiga*!!!"

((*The name of Keitaro's legendary sword… er, stick.)) 

Gasp! 

The townspeople murmured to one another. 

--"The legendary Sticksaiga stolen!?"-- 

--"This is bad!"-- 

--"I'm leaving town; what about you?"-- 

"Brother, let's go. This is ridiculous!" Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, only to find him  
gone. 

"Arrrgh!" 

The half-demon pulled at his wig, forgetting that it was fake. 

Thump! 

The wig fell on the ground, taking Inuyasha out of disguise. 

"Inuyasha…?"

Kagome reached a hand out and stepped toward him… 


	15. Chap15

body{font-family:"verdana"} 

I Quit!  
_by Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Inu-yasha belongs to someone who's not us. Love Hina is also not ours.*~|

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN (by Rhapsody)

Inuyasha turned bright red. "Kagome, I…"

"Inuyasha, you came back!!!" she said, ignoring whatever he had said. She rushed  
forward and hugged him so hard that he had trouble breathing. 

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance. "Aww…" they said together, but the couple  
wasn't listening (highly embarrassed, Inuyasha was trying to pry Kagome off of him,  
but she wasn't even noticing). 

"Isn't that cute?" Sango smiled. 

"Yeah…" Miroku agreed. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer to  
him. They stood like that for a moment, until Miroku's hand traveled downward and  
Sango slapped him hard. Business as usual. 

Finally Inuyasha untangled himself from Kagome. He gasped a couple times, catching  
his breath. 

"You came back for me…" Kagome said with stars in her eyes. 

"No, I didn't! I didn't want to come back at all!!!" Inuyasha declared hurriedly.  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears. 

"I… I… SIT BOY!" she yelled. 

Yup, business as usual. 

*

Sesshomaru had fled as soon as Tama-chan had left her perch. He had no wish to get  
involved with his half-brother's messes. 

He shook his head a little, enjoying the loss of the weight upon it. For a turtle Tama-  
chan was heavy. And her habit of biting him every once in a while was awfully  
annoying. 

"Master!" he heard distantly. "Master Sesshomaru!" 

His heart caught in his throat. Could it be--?

"Master Sesshomaru!" 

The owner of the voice came into view. Jaken. He'd never been so happy to see his  
annoying green servant in his life. 

"Are you back then?" he asked coolly, not letting his emotions show. 

"Absolutely, Lord Sesshomaru! Do you need me to do anything else?" 

Sesshomaru considered for a moment. Hmm… Guess not. Yeah, Jaken would get  
annoying again pretty quickly, but he needed some time to think of what to do to him  
this time. 

"Jaken, you must promise you must never bite me on the nose." 

"Lord Sesshomaru???" 

"Promise me, Jaken, or go jump off another bridge." 

"I promise, Master…?"

He did not answer the unspoken question. "Come along, Jaken. We've got to go plan  
how we shall try to steal the Tetsusaiga this time…"

"Coming, Lord Sesshomaru!" 

*

"Myuh?" 

Keitaro looked up from his hiding place in Kaede's hut. After his most recent pair of  
ears had blown off Miroku had insisted he stay here, as to not alarm the populace. It  
hadn't stopped that baboon-demon from stealing the Sticksaiga, but as far as he was  
concerned Naraku could have it. It was virtually useless. 

"Myuh," came the sound again. Something settled itself on his head. Keitaro felt the  
top of his head. Smooth shell…

"Tama-chan!" 

"Myuh," the turtle agreed. 

Keitaro felt more relieved than he ever had in his life. Tama-chan was back! _He  
could go home!_ He could be free of this crazy time! 

He took off for the well at top speed. 

*

"Are we done now, Rhap-chan?" 

The girl stepped back and admired their work. "Yes, I think we are…"

"Writing Inuyasha was hard…" the pink-haired one groaned. 

"That's why you let me do all the work…" Rhapsody muttered under her breath. "Yeah,  
it was, Tat-chan…"

"So what are we going to torture the readers with next?" 

They both grinned evilly and considered. "Wait and see…" 


End file.
